


Three-For-Three

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, ambiguous consent, erwin does things when levi says no but levi wants it, idk what else to tag this so goodluck, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: Levi had only mentioned it once, a month ago when they were both drunk, and Erwin couldn’t seem to let it go. He made jokes about it and made crazy gestures and even teased Levi with it during sex.‘Ya know, my favorite thing about you is your hands. They’re massive and your fingers are so long and I always feel like I’m gonna cum when you’re fingering me. Like, just from your fingers. God, you have the most amazing hands.’





	Three-For-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay122096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay122096/gifts).



Levi had only mentioned it once, a month ago when they were both drunk, and Erwin couldn’t seem to let it go. He made jokes about it and made crazy gestures and even teased Levi with it during sex.

‘Ya know, my favorite thing about you is your hands. They’re massive and your fingers are so long and I always feel like I’m gonna cum when you’re fingering me. Like, just from your fingers. God, you have the most amazing hands.’

They had had sex right after that, and though Erwin was too turned on to only use his fingers, he definitely fingered Levi longer than usual.

Now, after an hour long conversation of Erwin explaining his idea and constantly asking Levi if he was comfortable with everything, they were in the bedroom with Levi’s wrists tied to the headboard. He was lying on his back with a pillow propping his head up and Erwin’s legs under his own, stretched out on either side of him. Levi was completely naked, and spread open in Erwin’s lap.

The snick of the lube cap being opened made Levi take a deep breath through his nose, and he watched with wide eyes as Erwin drizzled an absurd amount of lube over his fingers. Erwin rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube a little, then pressed his index finger against Levi slowly and rubbed across his entrance. Levi pushed the air back through his nose, stopping the moan that tried to leave him. Erwin circled his finger around Levi’s rim tantalisingly slow, smiling as Levi whimpered.

Levi watched Erwin’s face as he teased him, could see the lust cloud the other man’s eyes when his hole fluttered. He looked determined, hungry, and then he started to push into Levi, his body stiffening as he tried to concentrate on relaxing his hold on Erwin’s finger. No matter how many times they did this, Levi was a small man and Erwin was huge so it always took time to adjust.

Erwin rubbed gently at Levi’s thigh, and feeling him slowly start to loosen up, he pushed his finger the rest of the way in, twisting his wrist. Erwin licked his lips at the way the smaller man's body reacted to a single one of his fingers even after months of them having sex: Levi gasped loudly, his back arching off of the bed and his eyes rolling back. Erwin continued fucking his finger in and out of Levi slowly, the same twisting motion making him inhale a small breath each time.

When Levi started trying to fuck himself down onto the finger inside him, Erwin smirked and slowly pushed his middle finger in beside the other. He took his time but didn’t stop halfway like before, watching Levi squirm in his lap with his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, completely enraptured. “You’re so pretty, my love. Your body reacts so beautifully to my fingers stretching you open. Look at you, already starting to sweat,” Erwin coo’d, thrusting his fingers a little harder. “I just wish you’d stop being so stubborn and let me hear those pretty moans.”

Levi just glared and tucked his lips between his teeth, making Erwin scoff. Without warning, Erwin slid his ring finger into Levi and crooked the three digits upwards, and smirked triumphantly when Levi couldn’t hold back a strangled gasp, his legs kicking up on either side of the bigger man. “There it is, that lovely little spot that can make even the most reserved men sing another's praises.”

“S-Shut your- oh fuck- ugly mo-outh, Smith,” Levi growled out, his back arching off of the bed when Erwin stroked at his prostate again. A long string or curses tumbled from his lips when the blonde man started roughly fucking all three fingers into him, the stretch so good that Levi almost missed the fact that he wasn’t going very deep. Almost. “Deeper, Erwin, deeper.” His dick had already produced a stream of precum, leaking slowly down his stiff shaft. There was a small puddle beginning to form at his base.

Erwin raised an eyebrow and gave one solid, deep thrust. Levi moaned a quiet ‘fuck’ and Erwin copied the movement, then did it a third time. “Oh my- fuck yes, oh my god, yes. M-More.” Erwin pulled his hand back so that only the tips of his three fingers were inside Levi. He sat for a minute, waiting for the outburst.

“You big i-idiot, just fucking finger me, f-f-fucking please!” Levi’s breath hitched and he jerked his arms, forgetting that he was cuffed, when Erwin regained his rough pace. “Ooh fuck, deeper please!” The three digits stretching Levi open went deeper, but didn’t hit exactly where he needed them. “Erwin, please,” Levi moaned, his plea stretching with it. Erwin kept going, making the small man desperate. “P-Please, babe, I need it, please,” he was sobbing now, so close to cumming. But he needed just a little more.

“Good boy,” the blonde man crooned, smirking as he crooked his fingers and jabbed at Levi’s prostate again and again. “You’re turning red, baby. Do you wanna cum that bad?” Levi nodded his head wildly, moaning so constantly that he couldn’t even verbalize his needs. His dick twitched, making Erwin bite his lip. “You finally let me hear you sound so pretty, so go ahead and cum for me.”

A few more quick thrusts of Erwin’s fingers had Levi cumming, hard enough that some even hit his own chin. “Oh my fuuuck, shit, sh-shit,” he gasped, his chest heaving. “I hate y-you so much.” Levi could feel his heartbeat in his throat, could see his cock slowly start to soften. He was so tired. But Erwin wasn’t ready to let him rest.

Erwin laughed, continuing to finger his black haired lover, slower and more gently now. “You were right, you could’ve came with just my fingers,” he teased, watching as Levi sucked in deep breaths of air to regain his composure. It wasn’t really working, with Erwin’s fingers still dragging in and out of his hole, Levi couldn’t get enough air to replace what he’d lost.

The smaller man hissed with the sensitivity of Erwin’s fingers still fucking in and out of him in shallow thrusts. “Jesus, Erwin, give me at least a few minutes to recover,” he whined, mouth dropping open when the other man began stroking lazily at his prostate with one finger. “Oh!”

“That was your break, love, now we’re gonna pick back up and you’re gonna cum for me again.” Levi turned his head to try and hide his blush, but Erwin sang out his name and Levi made eye contact with his lover. “You’re beautiful, my love, don’t hide from me.” Erwin squirted more lube onto his fingers, pushing them back into Levi so slowly that Levi grew impatient.

“Can you take off your pants, you big bastard?” He barked out, before a long moan ripped itself from Levi’s chest, Erwin had set a decent pace and his fingers were sliding back and forth over Levi’s favorite place. His leg twitched involuntarily, and he wrapped it around Erwin’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

Erwin rolled his eyes playfully, untangling himself from Levi’s leg. Without removing his fingers, he situated himself next to his tiny lover and used his free hand to tap at his lips. “You’re mouthy today, so I’m gonna shut you up.”

Levi opened his mouth dutifully, sucking hard on Erwin’s fingers when the bigger man shoved them into his mouth. He looked up to make eye contact with Erwin, whining around his thick fingers as the digits in his hole stretched inside of him and rubbed roughly at his prostate again. Both sets of fingers pushed deep into him simultaneously, making his back arch in pleasure.

Erwin licked his lips, his eyes alight with a predatory fire, his dick hard from watching Levi writhe in pleasure. But he refused to acknowledge it because his mission was simply to please Levi tonight. Erwin pressed his thumb against Levi’s taint, massaging from both the inside and outside. The sound that Levi let out was obscured by the fingers in his mouth, but it still made Erwin’s dick twitch. “You like that, baby? You’re leaking again already.”

The black haired man whined, his legs rustling around in the sheets. He could feel his dick starting to perk up, and his eyes began to glisten. His hole was sensitive, constantly fluttering and contracting around Erwin’s fingers, and it was all so much. Another whine sounded high in his throat, followed immediately by a ragged inhale of breath.

Erwin didn’t let up, his thumb insistent against Levi’s prostate from the outside as his fingers slide over it from inside as well, stretching Levi out deliciously. He was tight around Erwin’s thich fingers, and it made the bigger man groan. He was tempted to just fuck Levi, bury his dick in between Levi’s asscheeks until he came, but he wanted this just as much as Levi did, so instead he jabbed at the cluster of nerves repeatedly.

The sounds coming from Levi, or rather trying to come from Levi, were absolutely sinful. He was nearing his second climax and his body was reacting on it’s own at this point. He sucked harder on the two fingers in his mouth and gagged when Erwin pushed both sets of fingers deeper into their respective holes. There was saliva running down his cheeks from the corners of his mouth and his lips were sore from the slight stretch.

Erwin spread his fingers again, keeping one pressed against Levi’s prostate, rubbing firm circles into the bundle of nerves. Levi bit down on his fingers as his body seized up, cumming again, screaming with so much force that Erwin’s fingers weren’t enough to stifle it. There was less white this time, but still so much. “Look at all that cum, love. Think you can do it one more time for me?” 

Levi shook his head frantically, grumbling around Erwin’s fingers that were now just sitting against his tongue, his mouth hanging open. The bigger man took his fingers from Levi’s mouth, smirking at the incoherent words tumbling from his lover. “What was that, my love? You said one more?” The three fingers still inside of Levi no longer thrust in and out, just rubbed slow circles into the small man’s most sensitive spot.

“I-I can’t… Erw-in, I can’t,” Levi protested, tears forming in his eyes even as he pushed himself further onto Erwin’s fingers. He wanted more, but god fucking damn, he was tired and his dick was soft and twitching and he could feel his asshole spasming. It hurt, but Levi was also drunk on the feeling and he let a sob shake his body as he continued to grind down into Erwin’s hand.

The bigger man kept still, watching as Levi used him to get off. Again. He wanted to commit this to memory, for after when he was getting himself off, and for always. Levi was beautiful, every single thing about him was absolutely stunning to Erwin. His half closed eyes, grey and cloudy as he cried. His arms, stretched out above his head and straining against the straps tying him to the bedpost. His chest and abdomen, muscular and tinted pink, streaked with his two previous releases. His moans, god his fucking moans, loud and long and unstable. Erwin felt his dick throb and groaned.

“Fuck Levi, look at you. You’re fucking gorgeous, covered in cum and sweat. Such a whore, just using my fingers to get yourself off, even though you’ve already cum twice.” Levi whined, biting into his bicep to hide the needy sound. “Hey, don’t do that, baby. Come on, let me hear you.” Levi huffed, crying violently. There was a lot going on and his head was growing fuzzy as he continued to push down, Erwin’s three fingertips still rubbing against his prostate. “Be a good boy and let me hear you cum one more time. I’ll cum in your mouth after.”

Levi released his arm from his teeth, choking out a broken sob. The tears were flowing freely, tickling his ears as they rolled down. He opened his eyes, finding Erwin’s and staring so deep into his soul, a wild look to him. “Pl-Please, Sir. I need- oh shit- Er-fuck-Erwin!” The three fingers in Levi started again, quickly pushing deep into him, and Levi wailed as his prostate was assaulted. “Fuck, fu-fuck yes, daddy!”

Erwin was at his fucking wits end because Levi only ever called him ‘Sir’ when he was completely gone. Erwin watched, lip bitten sore, as Levi’s dick twitched and spurted almost completely clear cum onto the smaller man's belly. “Fuuck, baby, you’re so good for me,” he praised, groaning when Levi keened, as if Erwin complimenting him was euphoria.

“I love you, S-Sir, fucking hell.” Levi was breathy, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt his muscles coil. “Close, Erwin, please, p-please I need-,” he begged, his nails impaling his palm and his hips stuttering down onto Erwin’s fingers.

Erwin cursed under his breath, his fingers applying heavy pressure to Levi’s most sensitive spot. He only pushed in slightly, just for some extra friction, focusing on giving Levi a final, mind blowing orgasm. “Yeah baby, do it, cum for daddy.”

Levi wailed, his arms yanking against his restraints as his body spasmed violently. He was so red, radiating heat as he shook and yelled incoherent words. His vision blacked out, stars appearing behind his eyelids as his muscles went lax.

Erwin was in awe, eyes wide as he watched his lover intently. Levi was obviously cumming, but not even a drop of clear came out of his cock. It was completely dry and Erwin was so proud of his baby. “Oh fuck, Levi,” he breathed, unable to articulate anything more. When Levi’s body was no longer quaking, Erwin removed his fingers, quickly standing from the bed and undressing himself.

Levi forced his eyes open, barely, but enough, when he felt Erwin leave the bed. “Daddy,” he whispered pitifully, licking his lips as he finally got to see Erwin’s dick. It was the most angry hue of red, standing proudly from his body, long and hard and leaking profusely. Levi whined, wanting nothing more than to have Erwin cum in his mouth like he’d promised.

The blonde man straddled Levi’s shoulders, settling onto his chest enough to shorten his breath, but not too much. He took his dick in his hand, the same one he’d just had buried in his lover, hissing at finally having contact. There was no way he was gonna last long, but he was most definitely gonna give Levi all he had. He began stroking his dick, biting his lip and breathing hard through his nose as he aimed the head of his cock at Levi’s mouth. “Open up, babe, let daddy get in there.”

Levi’s mouth fell open lazily, despite his eagerness to swallow Erwin’s cum. He looked up at his lover, happy to see him already looking down, their gazes locking. Levi whined, trying to convey how much he wanted this through his eyes and small sounds alone. He couldn't form a cohesive sentence, even if he had been willing to close his mouth, which he wasn’t.

Erwin bit his lip and jerked himself off faster, his heart rate picking up. Levi was under him, hooded eyes pleading. Erwin knew what he wanted, Levi was a whore for a mouthful of cum. “Oh fuck, shit baby. Im gonna cum,” Erwin warned, hand moving like lightning over his erection, twisting tight around the head on every upstroke. His body seized, shaking slightly as he started cumming, everything going directly into Levi’s mouth. The breath was knocked from his chest when his orgasm hit, and his breathing stopped for a second. “Hold it,” he commanded with the little air he could bring in.

Levi’s eyes rolled back at the order, and he damn well made sure that he held every drop of Erwin in his mouth. He watched intently as his lover stroked himself to completion, his orgasm finally ebbing out, his big body trembling above Levi. God, he was so beautiful and Levi was so fucking happy to have a mouthful of his cum resting on his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Erwin breathed out, exhausted. He carefully removed himself from Levi’s chest and shoulders, quickly untying the smaller mans arms, laughing when they immediately locked around his neck, pulling him down. Erwin nuzzled his nose against Levi’s, pecking his lips twice before pushing his tongue into Levi’s mouth. He moaned as they pushed his cum back and forth between their lips, neither wanting to be apart but the need for air increasing nonetheless. He pushed everything to Levi’s mouth, pulling back and latching onto his adam’s apple. “Swallow.” He wanted to feel his baby swallow the immense load Erwin had given him.

Levi didn’t take any time to think, swallowed Erwin’s cum instantly as if he had heard the word before the other even said it. He moaned, breathy and short, as he felt Erwin suck a bruise into his neck. “Erwin,” he whined, arms falling to the bed weakly. Everything was catching up to him and his body was heavy.

Erwin pulled away, walking to the bathroom to grab a warm towel and some oils to rub Levi down with. He wiped himself off then carefully cleaned the black haired man’s chin, chest, abdomen, kissing his cheek to calm him when the rough towel ran over his cock slowly. “Almost done, baby,” he promised, taking a few more seconds to wipe Levi down. When he was done, he threw the towel into the basket in the corner, popping the lid of the oil bottle open and poured a handful.

Levi smiled softly, content to lay there and let Erwin rub the smell of eucalyptus over his red wrists and over his body. When he got down to his hole, Levi clenched, whimpering as Erwin massaged the oil between his cheeks. “No more,” he pleaded, eyes sparkling with tears again.

Erwin pulled his hand away, setting the bottle on the floor. He walked to turn off the lights, then back to cuddle up behind Levi, his arm winding around his waist and pulling him close. He threw a leg over Levi, forcing him to relax into the mattress. “You did so good for me, baby, you’re so perfect. I love you, Levi.” He planted a continuous stream if kisses against Levi’s temple and cheek, sated beyond measure.

Levi blushed, closing his eyes and smiling into the darkness, his heart giddy. “I love you, Erwin.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my best friend, who has a HUGE hand kink. she asked for "tears, gagging, and buckets of cum" and i hope this delivered. please also share any thoughts yall may have, and kind words or (nice) constructive criticisms. :)


End file.
